Angry?
by Mossadartninja
Summary: Gibbs sends Tony and Ziva out to pick up a suspect, and neither are in the bests of moods... in the beginning anyway


**A/N: I normally hate song fics, but this plot bunny stew has been brewing since about halfway though season X, so it's set sometime around then. I apologize to those of you who dislike Nickleback, but it might make this seem a little more plausible -maybe- if you listen to it.**

**Read, review, enjoy :)**

* * *

S.E.X.

_**You know there's a dirty word**_

_**Never gonna say it first**_

_**No, it's just a thought**_

_**That never crosses my mind**_

_**Maybe in the parking lot**_

_**Better bring your friend along**_

_**Better rock together**_

**Than just one at a time** **S is for the simplety**

It was always so simple, but at the same time it was the most challenging thing in the world. They walked the line every day. They wanted to step over, take a chance and truly show the other how they really felt.

It was the hardest thing in the world for Tony to not just push his Israeli co-worker against her desk and fuck her brains out. The looks she shot him across the bullpen everyday told him that she wouldn't mind if he did. Just thinking about her burning gaze could get him hard. Her eyes, her lips, her hair, just about any part of her could do that to him. And he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't use it to his advantage.

And he knew she did to.

She never denied, to herself anyway, the fact that she did it to her partner on purpose. She wanted him to break, wanted him to show her what he really wanted. They both knew they felt the same way about each other, but for some reason they just couldn't admit it to the other. She wanted him to say it, wanted him to admit it to himself before he did to her. And she knew he had, back in Somalia. And she had let herself see the light after Ray. No matter what she did, he never acted on his feelings.

_I will get him to break eventually,_ she thought to herself as she watched her partner work one afternoon.

"DiNozzo, Ziver, go pick up the suspect," Gibbs barked, pulling both of them back to reality.

"But, Boss, he lives like three hours away," complained Tony.

"Two and a half if I drive," muttered Ziva, not intending for anyone else to hear.

"Yes, but if you drive there is no telling whether we'll make it there alive or not," Tony shot at her.

"Stop bickering and get going," Gibbs barked at them. Ziva stood and grabbed the keys from her boss' out stretched hand before gathering her things. She followed Tony to the elevator and climbed into the metal box after him.

"Why do you never insult Gibbs' driving?" she asked as they rode down.

"Because I wouldn't live to see the light of day again."

"So you are more afraid of Gibbs then you are of me?" His eyes shot wide with fear as her words registered. He turned to look at her, trying, and failing, to hide his fear.

"No I'm not," he squeaked.

"You have no reason to fear me, Tony, unless you anger me, then you do."

"What could I ever do to anger my little ninja?"

_The fact that I am not _your _little ninja comes to mind,_ she thought, though she would never straight up tell him that. They stepped out of the elevator without her answering his question, so of course, he had to keeping badgering her for the answer.

"Come on, Zee-vah, tell me what I do that makes you angry." He continued to watch her as they climbed into the car.

"I am playing music," she told him, ignoring his question again

as she plugged her phone into the jack and hitting shuffle.

_I really hope a dirty song comes on,_ she thought as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from the Navy Yard. They made it about half an hour before he continued their conversation.

E is for the ecstasy

"Does it make you angry when I lean over your desk, invading your space?"

"No." _It makes me angry that you don't just lean a little further and press you lips against my neck._

"Does it make you angry when I stand behind you in interrogation?" She smiled as she recognized the beginning of the song that began playing.

"No."

"Does it make-" he was cut off as the lyrics started. "You started listening to American music," he stated dumbly.

"I am an American citizen, Tony, and even if I wasn't I can still listen to whatever music I want."

"But Nickelback, Ziva, really?"

"Abby showed them to me."

"But really?"

"_S is for the simplety, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot 'cause that's the one you really want,"_ she sang along with the music, watching Tony out of the corner of her eyes.

_**X is just to mark the spot**_

'_**Cause that's the one you really want**_

She continued to watch him as she sang, daring him to do something. He leaned across the consol in between them and let her feel his hot breath on her ear.

"_I'm loving what you wanna wear, I wonder what's up under there. Wonder if I'll ever have it, under my tongue__."_ She shuttered as he muttered the words against her ear.

"Are you just singing along, or do you really want-" she gasped, unable to finish her question, as he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear.

"I will take that as a yes then," she groaned as his hand rested on her upper thigh before slowly moving up and inwards.

"_Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question, then it's always yes._" His breath made her skin erupt in goose bumps as she pulled off the highway and into the nearest motel parking lot. She snatched her phone from the jack just as the song ended and shoved it into her pocket before pushing open the door. Tony sat back in his seat, a satisfied smile on his face as he watched his partner storm into the motel office. She emerged a moment later and quickly walked back to the car.

"Come on," Ziva growled, yanking open the passenger door and dragging Tony out.

"Is somebody a little angry?" Tony laughed as she attempted to unlock the motel door, nearly dropping the key twice before she succeeded.

"I am not angry, I am agitated." She pushed him inside and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it once more. She turned around, but was suddenly knocked back into the door as Tony pushed her against it, his face inches from hers.

"So you angry means death, and when you are agitated it means…" he trailed off, letting her finish the sentence.

"You are about to find out," she murmured before craning her neck up to capture his lips with hers.

"Ziva," he groaned as she forcefully pushed her tongue into his mouth. He pushed her jacket from her shoulders before seizing her ass and picking her up. She gasped before locking her ankles behind his back as he pushed her more firmly against the door. Satisfied that she wouldn't fall, he let go of her and trailed his fingers up and down her legs a few times before grabbing at the hem of her shirt. He tugged it over her head, discarding it randomly to the side as he moved his mouth from hers, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Tony," she moaned, her head falling back as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He continued to suck at the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he locked his hand beneath her once more, pulling her away from the door. She began pulling feverously at the buttons of his shirt as he walked the six steps to the bed. He suddenly dropped her down onto the mattress, making her bounce a little. She sat up again, sparing little thought for the fact that they had to continue working after their 'break', and wrenching his shirt open, sending the buttons flying across the room.

"Hey," he snapped, though she ignored him as she helped him pushed the shirt and his jackets off him.

"That was me angry," she panted, "this is me agitated." She grabbed his belt and pulled him back onto the bed beside her. She climbed on top of him, pinning his arms and legs down with her own as she pressed her lips to his again. She only stayed there for a second before moving her mouth along his jaw and down his neck.

"I want to touch you, Ziva," he groaned, trying to pull arms from her grasp. He felt her smile against his neck before she moved her left arm from his right. His hand immediately wrapped around her back and popped the clasp on her bra. She paused her torture and sat back, letting the small piece of lace fall down her arms before she dropped it over the side of the bed. He groaned and pulled her down again, his mouth closing around one of her breasts while his hand went to the other. His free hand slid down her torso, stopping only when it met the barrier of her pants. His hand went to her front and wasted no time in undoing the button and zipper that was keeping him away from what he wanted. She groaned and threw her head back as his finger stroked her wetness.

"Oh god, Ziva," he moaned, slipping a finger, and then another, into her as his other hand left her breast to push her pants from her hips. He could feel her arms and legs begin to shake in attempt to hold herself up as he continued to stroke her. He sat up, bringing her with him, and rolled over, laying her down on her back. He kissed her once more before sitting back, hooking his thumbs into both her pants and the lace beneath them and giving a firm tug. She lifted her hips off the mattress as he pulled the fabric from her legs.

"Ziva," he groaned again before bowing his head and giving her a firm lick.

"Tony!"' she cried as the unexpected pressure ripped through her body, forcing her hips to rise off the bed again. He wrapped his hand around her upper leg and pushed it back down into the mattress. She groaned as she attempted to wiggle out of his firm grasp.

"Tony, please," she begged, pulling at his hair. He smiled, sensing her impatience.

"What do you want, Ziva?"

"I want you inside me," she mewed, her back arching off the bed as she tried to get that much closer to him.

"Which part," he slipped his fingers back into her, "because you have three options right now." He bent again and let his tongue join the mix.

"Tony please," she begged, sounding very desperate. He wasn't about to deny her what they both wanted, so he shed his slacks and boxers and crawled back up her body, capturing her lips once more before he slowly slid into her. He stilled for a moment after he filled her completely before pulling back out. She let out a small whimper below him but it quickly turned into a groan as he slammed into her again.

"More, Tony. I want more," she ordered breathlessly, locking her ankles behind his back to prevent him from going anywhere. He did what he was told and began thrusting into her hard and faster, hitting that spot in her over and over that was driving her wild. He could feel her nails digging into her back, but he could care less. The burning sensation was only driving him on. He bowed his head and gently began nipping and sucking at her collarbone before moving down further, leaving little marks in his wake.

"Tony," she groaned, tightening her grip on him.

"You're mine, and everyone is going to know it," he growled as he moved to mark her neck.

A few more good thrusts and she was falling, screaming as she came around him.

"Oh god, Tony!" she yelled as her inner walls closed around him. That was all it took to push him over the edge too and he spilled into her with a grunt before collapsing onto her limp form. They lay there for a minute, trying to catch their breath before Ziva spoke again.

"What the hell just happened?" she gasped. He shook his head before turning to scatter kisses across her face and neck.

"I don't know, but I'm glad it did." She turned to look at him, her eyes filled with uncertainty.

"Why?' she squeaked.

"I was sick of it," he answered and she gulped. "I was sick of pretending I don't love you, because I do." She just stared at him as his words sunk in.

"You- you love me?' she choked out.

"I do," he replied confidently, lifting his hand to gently stroke her cheek.

"I…I…" she stuttered, but he stopped her with a light finger against her lips.

"It's okay," he muttered, "you don't have to say it if you don't want to, I understand."

"But I do," she blurted out. "I do love you, Tony." He smiled and kissed lips tenderly.

"I would love to stay here and hold you forever, Ziva, but Gibbs is going to be suspicious if we get back to late," Tony gave a little laugh.

"One more minute," she begged, burying her head in his chest.

"You can have one more minute tonight," he mumbled against her hair.

"Promise?" she asked, lifting her head from his chest to look Tony in the eyes

"Only if you promise to bring extra clothes."

"Deal," she agreed, sealing it with another kiss.


End file.
